Business time
by The Infamous Me
Summary: Axel had been staring at him oddly all night. AKUROKU Oneshot for now. Might add more. Un-beta'd. Sorry. :


It was a Wednesday night, a normal one for the two men that lived in a simple house. But something was up this Wednesday night, well atleast Roxas thought so. He was feeling a bit paranoid due to the hard devouring emerald stare of his lover. The man with hair the color of rich blood and was feathered out behind him in a spike like formation had been basically stalking the petie blond about thier house. It all started really when Roxas had gotten home from his job and began to do laundry right after eating dinner with Axel.

The tall lanky male started trailing after Roxas like a hungry wolf, not letting him out of his sight. It made Roxas feel jittery and embrassed really, to have such attention placed soley on him. Flattering really, but did he have to watch him? Was something wrong, did he come home with something on his face? So after Roxas had folded the clothing, placing them in the basket to be put up later, he peeked into the downstair bathroom. Just wedging his upper half in to get a good look at his refelction. Nothing was on his pale face, baby blues looked the same. His soft a light creme color hair was the same as normal, pressed against his cherubic cheeks and making a wave about his head.

Peering a bit closer to fix a few of the stray bangs, Roxas let out a squeak when he noticed he had a vistor in the mirror. It was showing Axel leaning against the wall, bright acidic green eyes watching his every move. The blonde's cheeks gave a soft flush when blue met green through the mirror.

"I'm going to bed, I've got work in the morning." With that squeaked out and Roxas headed towards the steps leading to the upper portion of the house when he realized he had forgot to do the recycling. After a awkward few minutes of Axel crowding his tiny frame, hands lingering everywhere as he handed Roxas things to get sorted Roxas broke away and went upstairs. After stripping down to his boxers and entering the bathroom he heard the telling creak of the bedroom floor as Axel entered.

Looking up, lips wrapped around his toothbrush Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow up at the red headed male who was literally dogging him. Axel gave Roxas another heated look with those bright green eyes, reaching out with a long arm and spider like fingers to grasp his own ninja turtle tooth brush. The tiny blonde's breath gave a hitched as he shared the sink with is lover, totally confused on what was going on. Why was Axel following him and staring at him like that so much?

Spitting out the foam into the sink and washing his brush off Roxas scampered outta of the bathroom and into the adjorning master bedroom. Pulling open the drawers and putting on a pair of ol' comfy pajama bottoms and ugly yet comfy t-shirt with a few stains on it. Thinking Axel was probably about to take a bath since the red head hadn't popped out of the bathroom yet, Roxas slid into thier shared queen sized bed. Hand turning on a lamp as he picked up a thick book from his nightstand.

It was about the middle of Ron and Hermonie having a nasty fight that Roxas felt the prickle sensation of being watched. Shuddering he peeked over the top of his thick Harry Ootter book, meeting Axel's bright green eyes. Large cat-like smirk gracing the angular face. Blue eyes drifted down the sharp neck and broad chest taking in the sight of Axel's taunt naked body. He was clad in nothing but dark blue socks, a foot tapping the floor in a smooth rhythm.

Bright blue eyes looked up at Axel's face, he'd seen him naked before of course, they had been togther since Roxas was 13 and now he was 24. _Ooooooh, _It was making sense now, it had been awhile since they were more intimate then a few heated gropes in the backyard. He forgot Axel had a strange way of seduction it had been that long. Giving his lover a knowing smile, the pale blond set his book on the nightstand, and while under the covers he worked off his pajama bottoms and boxers. Bright lusty blue eyes meeting the dark hungry green.

_"Mmmm~" _Came a deep groan from Axel as he watching his lover squirm in the bed, sending excited sparks through Roxas's stomach. When the bottoms made a thump Axel literally strutted to Roxas's side and lifted the covers body sliding between the open nude legs. The blond gave a excited giggle at the feel of Axel's heat cocooned with the blankets help, hover over him. Rough lips pressing to his cheek right under his left eye as the red head's thick cock dangled over Roxas's pelivs. The hard organ pressing aganist his ever so softly as the taller skinnier man pressed his weight down. Hiss and groans coming from both of them. Oh it had been sooooo long! Roxas hissed in his head, head pressed in the thick pillows as he moved his bent his legs upwards, giving Axel more room to nestle between them.

Reaching in the nightstand drawer, the red head pulled out a tin packet and a small tub of hand lotion. After a few mintes of preparing the blue eyed man under him, the blood haired man sliped on the lubicated condom and moved Roxas's hips up to better meet him.

With a loud gruttal gasp at being penetrated, Roxas let his eyes fall closed. A soft hiss at the friction and dull throbbing pain, but releishing in how good it fucking felt for Axel to be moving inside him. Grasping at the taller male's arm with one hand and fisting himself furiously with the other, Roxas relaxed and allowed himself to have a rough pounding. Giving a loud moan when Axel gave a paticualrly hard thrust and made a deep drawn out grunt.

But then that was it. Next thing he knew Axel's forehead was pressed against his and mint scented breath was panted harshly in his face. Nose hairs curling up at the strong scent.

"Axel?!" His brows furrowed as he felt the other's organ soften inside him and a slight trickle of cum on the ouside of his bare ass where the condom had let some cum slip through.

"Mmm?" Came a very satisfyed sounding man, as the red head pulled out and rolled off to the side of the bed, hands pulling the used condom off and throwing it in a side bin for that purpose only.

"IS THAT IT?!" Roxas yelled, moving to sit up, still hard as a rock, face red from anger now as he looked at the pale back of his lover, "Mmm hmm, business time." Came the muffled response followed by a snorting grunt that signaled the owner of those red spikes was sleeping.

"UGGGH!" Roxas yelled, what happened to his lover that could last for hours?! Looking over a the clock hanging on a wall, the blue eyed male felt his lower lids twitch. Two minutes?_ They made love for two minutes?! _Giving a frustrated growl, Roxas turned off his lamp and sulked in the dark. His cock softening in the outrage he felt.

* * *

End. XD Totally based off the song 'Business Time' from flight of the concords. Look it up. : I might do a part two from Axel's point of view. XD Or do one for Roxas's payback. Please excuse all grammer errors and the like. Happy Valentines day. XD


End file.
